


Snow

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, JEM Week, Jean realizes he loves his boys, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: Even the snow couldn't keep Jean from getting back home.





	

I got home in record time. I was surprised that I didn’t get pulled over for speeding, to be honest. But I wouldn’t have cared. I had to get home to see my boys. It was snowing when I entered the city limits, and I--reluctantly--slowed down. My fingers drummed on the steering wheel whenever I was at a stop light or behind a slow person. 

“Jesus Christ, people,” I muttered impatiently after I was cut off. “Why the hell are we going thirty? It’s a forty-five-speed zone!” I made a noise of frustration, and almost wished for a cigarette. I popped my neck. I hadn’t smoked one for over a year. I stopped when I learned that Eren’s grandfather died of lung cancer.

Finally, I got home and parked my car in the lot. I got out and started heading inside but stopped and turned around. I opened the back door to my car and pulled out the three boxes Aunt Grace gave me. 

My breath made clouds in the air. The snow was coming down harder now in big, fat flakes. I couldn’t see the moon, but I could see the ghost of it behind the clouds that hovered above me. Streetlamps shot beams of light onto the sidewalk.

I didn’t know what I was going to say. I sighed, and an extra big puff spilled across my lips. I could figure it out along the way.

I flung the front door to the apartment complex open and was about to step inside when a familiar voice stopped me. “Jean!” Eren yelled from across the street. I poked my head back out to see him. He was waving madly, and Marco had a wide, warm smile on his face. “What are you doing back? I thought you wouldn’t be back by morning.”

I set the gifts down inside and let the door shut before jogging over to them, stopping in the middle of the road. Marco took one of my hands and made a face. “Where is your coat? It’s freezing out here!”

I rolled my eyes. “In the car, Mom.” I blew some of the snowflakes off his face.

He stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled. He brought my hand up close to his face and cupped my it in his own, blowing warm air against my fingers. I couldn’t help the content sigh that escaped my lips. His eyes darted to mine shyly.

_ I love you. _

Eren took my other arm. “What’s up? Something wrong at home?” His eyebrows were furrowed a little in concern. 

“No, no. Everybody’s fine.”

“Oh. Well, not that I’m upset to see you or anything but... why are you here?” He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

_ I love you. _

“Yeah,” Marco piped up. “Did one of your cousins tick you off? Get homesick?” he asked jokingly.

“I...” I swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I did.”

He tilted his head a little. It reminded me of a puppy. “Really?”

I squeezed his hand and let go. “Yeah. I, um, have something to tell you. Both of you.” I nervously tugged on my ear and brushed snowflakes off Eren’s face with my fingertips.

“What is it?” Eren asked, tugging on my shirt sleeve. 

I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. It didn’t work. “I came home because I realized, um... fuck. Well, that house isn’t home anymore.”

They both seemed really confused. “Jean, what are you talking about?” Marco prodded.

I scrubbed my hand through my hair in frustration. Words out loud were really hard for me. I could never seem to get my thoughts straight into coherent sentences. It was always much easier when I could write it down and think it over. “That house isn’t my home anymore,” I repeated. “If home is where the heart is, then my home is here. Or wherever you guys are, cause I...” Deep breath. “I love you both.”

Eren broke out into a toothy grin and hugged my arm tight. Marco didn’t waste any time in reaching forward and wrapping us into a hug. I started tearing up, which was weird. I’d never been one for waterworks before. “I love you,” I said again, liking the way they sounded. “I do. I love you so much.”

“We love you too,” Marco chuckled, the happiness obvious in his voice. 

I couldn’t stop saying it to save my life, but I don’t think either of them cared. We went inside, and Eren snagged the gifts from the floor with excitement. It turns out inside were matching sets of Christmas sweaters. Ugly sweaters, mind you, but I didn’t expect anything from Grace. Marco’s was red, Eren’s was green, and mine was blue. Eren was a little reluctant to put his on, but Marco and I convinced him to eventually. 

Of course, the first thing we did was take a group picture and send it to her. 

Marco looked adorable as ever with his eyes closed, pressing his lips to one of my slightly blushing cheeks. He blew a raspberry right as I took the picture, so I was giggling. My whole face was scrunched up with laughter. Eren was on my other side beneath my arm with his cheek pressed against mine. He was trying to look grumpy about having to do the whole sweater thing, but the corners of his lips curled up anyway, betraying his obvious amusement at our silliness. Behind us, the tree was lit up, well, like a Christmas tree.

That picture became my absolute favorite, and I decided that I wanted to print them out and send them to my family. They told me that I didn’t have to, that I could wait another year if I wanted to, but I wanted my family to know. I loved these beautiful boys, and I didn’t want to hide it from anybody.

We filled our bellies with hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies we’d made earlier in the week before passing out on the couch. I was the last asleep, and I decided as I brushed the hair out of Eren’s eyes that this was my favorite Christmas Eve ever.


End file.
